Hide and Seek Alone
by Cherry-Chan98
Summary: What happens when some teasing bullies go a step to far? And in desperation you make a mistake? What happens when a game of hide and seek turns to the worst? What happens then? You run. Based on the song Hide and Seek by SeeU.
1. Prologue

"Ahh. I'm so bored. This life is incredibly tedious." A tall, curved woman lay spread out seductively across a silver rock, her pale wispy body fading in with the mist around her.

"You should go out and find something then." A throaty voice chuckled. "Humans are so entertaining." The large man inhaled from a shimmering brown pipe, shaking his head at the thought. "I can't say I ever believed in us though. Would have none of that nonsense on my boats."

"It's because the Gods have abandoned us!" A high pitched screech called out, her chestnut ringlets swayed madly around her head. "They've deemed us unfit for a world of our own! We're not worthy of their time to sort us into heaven or hell!" Her bony tanned body shook as the Greek woman rocked back and forth, clutching a wrapped up rag she believed to have been her son.

"Oh shut your trap, Anastasia! We've long had enough of your moaning!" The taller woman snapped back. She wore a silky black dress, simple yet elegant. Her midnight-tainted hair appeared neatly brushed, not a single curl in sight as it sat upon her shoulders, softly flowing down her back. Apart from the red pupils, her eyes were empty of colour; a void just like everyone else's in this so-called land.

"Calm now, calm. Behave, Kuromi." The bearded man took another breath from his pipe before carrying on, "Ignore her, she was too religious in life, there's no superior being or sanctuary. When you die, you die. We just got caught somewhere in the middle. Go out and search for something. Tease an animal, mess with some occults, I don't know but if you're this bored again then go visit the human world again."

"I suppose so. But Emrys, find some form of locking Anastasia up before I get back. I don't want to return to more deafening lectures on meddling with the worlds." At that point in time the Greek woman was yet again rocking back and forth, singing softly to herself;

"Make no noise, no sudden shock, my little boy sleeps;" Her croaky voice overflowed with love as she silently cried into the bundle of rags. Emrys shook his head pitifully but waved off Kuromi as she indifferently wondered away, deep into the encaging mist surrounding them.


	2. Why?

"'Fill a doll with rice' they said, 'you need something to act as the body' they said, 'he's too scared to ever do it' they said." Almost as if he was chanting, the young boy quoted his classmates as he robotically filled a doll with raw rice. He glanced at the clock, 2:54, 6 minutes to prepare.

Just yesterday, he'd been sitting on the school wall, peacefully eating his tuna sandwich and chatting generically about homework with Celeste, a pretty French girl with silver blonde hair and sparkling aqua eyes. He was just in the middle of being absorbed by her glistening smile and melodic voice when a sharp rock met the side of his head, nearly knocking him off the wall completely.

"Oy, loser." A muscly kid with dark curls calls out to the boy, "Oy," he repeated, picking up another stone, "loser!" he threw the stone more forcefully and yet again, it hit the boy on the side of the head.

"Stop it, Eric!" Celeste jumped up and placed herself in front of the cowering boy, her thick accent furiously calling out to the nearby boy, whose two friends stood behind laughing. "Leave him alone!"

"What, got to hide behind a girl now? Coward. Don't let a girl pick your fights!" Eric called out just as furiously to the boy behind her. "Come on, Celeste. You don't wanna hang with a wimp like him. I mean just look at him! He's got his head lowered and's sitting silently behind a pretty girl who's trying to _protect_ him. He's too scared to even look at us!" The boy's face was hidden by his milky chocolate hair, his body shook but he bravely jumped from the wall and glared up at Eric.

"I'm not weak!" His voice rang out clear but Eric only raised his eyebrows and sneered.

"That so?" He asked teasingly. His voice turned menacing as he stepped towards Celeste and the boy who immediately cowered back in fear again. "Knew it. Your bark's worse than your bite. No way you'd ever actually stand up to us." A grin spread across Eric's face as he leaned in to Celeste. "Now come on, why don't you come play with us now?"

"Eric, say sorry, this isn't nice!" Celeste's reprimanding tone only made Eric scowl and shrug his shoulders as he turned to walk off, his lackeys following close behind. "Eric!" By now the boys were jostling with each other and whether or not they could hear her, the cry was ignored.

"It's fine." The young boy muttered, pulling himself up from behind her. "Really, it's fine." One arm lay across his body, gently holding the side of another which hung limply at his side. Celeste immediately turned to him, checking his face for tears as she ranted on about the others having no back bones and being the real cowards. "Really, it's fine." He whispered.

Gone again. After returning from PE, his clothes had disappeared once again. It happened every day; his clothes were stolen by Eric and his gang, only given back when everyone else was leaving. He refused to tell Celeste though as she was worried enough with them just coming to him in class or at break. Plus, if he told her every way he was picked on, he'd be relying on her too much and he wanted to be the one protecting her, not the other way round.

"Hey, loser." Eric's voice called out earlier than usual, the boy's angular face spun around to look for it as he sat up from his usual waiting seat. But he wasn't called for his clothes, simply more torturous teasing. It seemed Eric wanted to get Celeste to stop defending him. _What am I supposed to do? She does it of her own accord…_ He apologised after pointing out the complications of that idea, which quickly resulted in a shove and glare. All 3 of the guys had cornered him and were chanting insults as if in a game of pass the parcel with names as the gift. The other classmates simply ignored it, pretending not to notice or smirking slightly at his humiliation. His body was shaking but it was different from usual. Eric's taunts had evolved, taken a more damaging stride and the boy felt a dragon welling up inside of him.

"Stop it!" He yelled. His voice silencing the hustle of the changing room. "I'm not a coward." Eric froze for a moment; such a strong voice from such a frail body was unexpected for everyone.

"Prove it." He smirked, otherwise calm features tainted only by a menacing gleam in the eyes. "If you're not a coward, then prove it." Eric's immediately confident reply had obviously set the boy off slightly, his body shrinking slightly from the bully's aura. "Come on everyone," Raising his arms high in welcome, Eric called to the shirtless boys around him, "Let's think of a dare for him!" The tremendous excitement this line caused for the entire room was astonishing.

"Create a dare?"  
"Will he do it?"  
"He's a coward, he can't do anything."  
"What're you on about?"  
"I'm sure he could do better than you, ya stupid lump of brick."  
Mutters and jokes from around the room mixed together with shouts of ideas as the anticipation grew. Everyone wanted to think of the most entertaining or challenging dare. This was him after all; the weak freak that was always picked on, this would be the ultimate humiliation for a coward like him. The majority of dares were simple things and rejected; things like saying something in class or pulling faces at the principal seemed too boring to be 'the big dare'.

….

Then finally, it came up. "Hide and Seek!" Of course such a reply made many faces turn in confusion. That was a child's game, what of it? Why's it interesting enough to be placed as his dare? But Eric's face showed recognition and, for a split second, the boy thought he saw worry cross the bully's eyes. "No, not a simple game of hide and seek," the idea's voice replied indignantly, "Hide and Seek _Alone_." Suddenly more faces opened their eyes in surprise. He couldn't be serious? Between the few people who knew of the game, there was an uncomfortable murmur but eventually they persuaded themselves it'd be fine and laughed into agreement. This is what the boy will do! Most definitely! The few who understood the game explained the rules to the boy and the rest of the room. Despite the unsure glances, the class made it definite. The boy's face was pastel pale as the horror of the game sank in, they couldn't really be asking this.

"You'll do it though, right? Cause you're not a coward." The rowdiest of the class started pressuring him, twisting his words against him and a few threatening him if he didn't do it.

"Your parents are out on a trip too, aren't they? It's perfect!" He couldn't go back now, it was far too late to change his mind and admit he was terrified. He'd do it, no matter what.

"'To start, you need a doll.' 'Oh I bet that's easy for him to get' Hahaha. So funny you are." His monotone voice muttered as silent tears streamed down his cheek. Carefully placing the doll inside the bathtub in his bathroom, the grandfather clock in the living room began to ring. Three o'clock on the dot; "You're it. You're it. You're it." It wasn't stern, but it was all he could muster at the time. Swiftly moving to return to his seat on the floor; that was the first part done. Fill a doll with rice and place it inside the bathroom, start the game at 3 o'clock (that's when they move with the most ease), tell the doll sternly 3 times that it's it, return to your spot. Crouching down, he wrapped his arms tightly around his knees, hugging them to his chest and began to count.


	3. Countdown

_1…_ Under no circumstances stop while playing the game.

A beautiful figure glistened in the moonlight, stepping lightly onto the lawn. Her silky hair slid down her back, moving swiftly with a matching gown. _Oh, what's this?_ The older lady felt something pulling her towards the house. It was a small building that seemed to be the target for an incoming blur of gold.

_2… _Under no circumstances go outside while playing the game.

_Hmm, this actually seems quite interesting, I wonder what's happening?_ Slowly she began wondering towards the house in question. _What's this pulling sensation?_

_No, there's no way he'd play. Not that game!_ Terror filled the girl's chest as she sprinted towards the house, trying with all her might to get there before he started. _Oh come on! Hurry up!_ Mentally screeching at her legs, she lowered her head and aimed it for the door, regretting not wearing her trainers as she fought a race she'd already lost.

_3… _Under no circumstances have anyone else nearby while playing the game.

A hint of humour played across her scarlet lips as her black eyes watched the sprinting girl crash head first into the building.

Pain was her only obstacle as she ferociously bombarded herself into the cream door. Her ironically black dress momentarily spread across it due to the sudden cease of movement, she'd thrown it on in the dark after receiving a call half an hour before warning her about the dare.

_4… _Under no circumstances stop while playing the game.

Pausing for a moment, the woman stared curiously at the young girl. She couldn't see many details but the blue ribbon in her hair and the exquisite day dress that proudly matched her own allowed her to sense the soul of a well-raised child. _So what on Earth is she doing?_ Perplexed by the girl's nature, she took another step forwards.

Pounding her fist heavily against the door, a melodic French accent called out desperately. Telling someone inside to stop it, to come out; "Don't you dare do it!"

_5…_ Under no circumstances go outside while playing the game.

_Ooh, I'm so curious! But am I allowed to approach? I see no reason why not…_The mistress took another tentative step forwards. _She's gorgeous for such an age! I mean, she's a bit on the weak side but being skinny like that's what makes people beautiful. And such fashion, a dress like that!_ She laughed gleefully, covering her mouth with instinctive elegance. To fuss over an unknowing being like this truly was fun. Simply being away from all that mist had calmed her down significantly.

"I said come out!" Despite her furious tone, her eyes were flailing with worry. Her golden locks swaying as she used her entire body's strength to pound against the door, all the while begging for a name to answer her calls. "Don't you dare!" She shrieked. "Don't you dare play Hide and Seek Alone!"

_6…_ Under no circumstances have anyone else nearby while playing the game.

_ "Hide and Seek Alone"?! No! Have I really stumbled across such a game! How fun!_ Giggling childishly, she began to waltz forwards. Hey empty eyes trained clearly on the prey in front.

"Hey! Can you hear me?! Listen to me! I said stop it!" Her piercing pleas resounded against the oh-so-familiar door.

_How did she know?!_ Squeezing his eyes shut and focussing every effort not to reply, he refused to let a tear slide as he bravely continued.

_7__…_ Under no circumstances stop while playing the game.

_Ding Dong_; a fist smacked the doorbell.

"Hurry and open the door," _I have come. _"Even if you try to hide," _it's no use._

The two voices overlapped, one; a petrified child trying to save her childhood friend, her turquoise eyes melting in suspense. The second; a previously spiritless spirit, exhilarated just from the rumours she'd heard of such a blissful chance.

_8…_ Under no circumstances go outside while playing the game.

_Ding Dong_; another inaccurate smash aimed for the wall.

_Hurry up and open the door,_ "I have come." _It's already too late to run._

The young girl's vision blurred with insanity, eyes viciously searched the door as if she might be able to see past it, looking for the young boy's shaking body. Encaged by her own hair, sight was a near loss now as streams began to fill her pond-like eyes.

Just a couple more steps before the fading woman was in reach of the wailing child.

_9…_ Under no circumstances have anyone else nearby while playing the game.

_I'm sorry, Celeste. I'm…_

_… Already playing._ A manic grin spread across Kuromi's previously royal face as she reached forwards to take her place in the game.

_10… _Play alone or someone could be possessed.

The deafening fists, the unearthly shrieks, not even so much of a whimper came from her formerly frantic lips.

Orb-like eyes snapped open as the boy's mind took in the sudden silence. _Celeste?_ A moment's pause; _Celeste?!_ Jumping to his feet he scampered his way to the window; glancing out only to see her sitting curled up on the grass with her back to him. Turning her head slowly, their eyes met. Two eyes frozen in fear as his dark pupils dilated. Clumsily stepping away from the window, from the impossible sight he was seeing.

Raising her head slightly in innocent curiosity, still the same beautiful Celeste, the same elegant Kuromi, the same curious, mature child; _I want to see up close_. Her bloody pupils suddenly filled with excitement as her smile stretched to reveal dagger-like teeth; the same childish spirit.


	4. Ding Dong

_Ding Dong_. _Yes, yes!_ Such an enticing melody, she just had to play it again. Kuromi stretched Celeste's bony fingers to ring the doorbell once more. The sound that symbolised the moment she owned a human body. It was her lullaby, peaceful and well known, brand new memories flew into her mind; a blonde half her current size yelling at nearly full grown men, a boy handing her a neatly wrapped gift as balloons covered the floor, jumping up to hug a full grown man returning home for the first time in years, his rugged beard prickling her skin. She knew none of these people, simply saw faces and had her heart attacked with infinite contradicting emotions. The momentary confusion was too much and dropping to the floor, chills ran up her spine as the damp grass tickled her bare legs.

"Celeste?!" _What was this? A call? Footsteps? _She could hear them pounding across the wooden floor inside. _"Celeste" he said. Is that her name? This girl?_ She recognized the voice, it had appeared a number of times in that split second of invading memories. "Celeste", always heard yet never spoken. _Oh, the footsteps stopped?_ Lifting her head, she vaguely turned in curiosity, searching for the noise's origins. Her black eyes blankly met the boy's caramel orbs. _Ahh... such a cute little face he has. Why isn't he moving?_ Not even a tremble as the boy's mind processed the realization of Celeste's possession. _… I want to see up close. _Smiling gleefully she wobbled to a stand. Suddenly spinning around to face the house, her hair waved in the moonlight that framed her as the curtain inside fell back in place. Shaking to the bone, his feet fell backwards as he remembered the next step of the game.

"Count to ten and then go find the doll tell it 'I found you' and then say 'You're it' three times. Make sure_all_ doors and windows are locked!" He'd done that already. The front door was locked, that's why Celeste couldn't get in when she called. _But what about the doll?_ Was it ignored completely? Is Celeste now the doll? The doll was meant to be the 'body' for the spirit, or at least that's what his classmates said. _But... I don't want to play. I don't want to play this. Especially if it puts Celeste in danger!_

XXX_  
_

"Oy!" If it had been the other way round then it would be the perfect love story. They met in the park at a young age. A frail damsel being picked on by bullies and her knight in shining armor coming to save her. Instead it was a weak scaredy-cat being picked on by a group of older boys and a strong-headed foreigner who was raised to protect. He had gone to the park with his mother who was always smiling and encouraging him to do well in school, ignorant of his bullied life because he refused to tell her anything. She had been his one smiling stand, someone his father always told him to protect.

"Now listen, son. Two things you must always protect: your family and your friends. Especially those closest to you and those who will need it most. That's why I always care so dearly for you and your mother. For now, until you meet a woman of your own, focus on protecting your mum with me, okay? We men must stand together." His husky voice and warm hand was a memory that always helped keep the boy strong, gave him the confidence and determination he needed so much to survive.

But then he met Celeste. His mother had left him sitting obediently on a bench whilst she fetched some ice cream but he'd been interrupted by a posse of bored jocks wasting time. They were giddily shoving him around in a game of catch when Celeste had ran straight up placing herself between them and stuck her arms out yelling in rapid fire French. "_How childish! Act your age! Learn some manners! Pick on someone your own side! I'll call the police!_" She was immediately met by a crowd of dumb-founded faces all uneducated in any language except their own. She paused her scolding for a moment and repeated loudly in a slow and clear voice, "_I'll call the police_" the repetition suddenly sparked a reaction from a standby groupie whose eyes slightly widened as he translated it.

"She says she'll call the police." But her threat was only met by jostles from the rest and despite trying to reassure them of her certainty they just messed around and ignored her, eventually bumping into her slightly.

"_Arrête._" She asked them to stop, telling them not to touch her but they only laughed and began playing pass with her as well. Unfortunately for them though, she seemed skilled in a martial art and quickly flipped them, fighting as an act of defence rather than to provoke.

"This chick's mad!" One called out as they began to retreat, running from the supposedly freak-ish infant. Her face momentarily softened into a sorrowful pout but she quickly regained her composure and turned to face the boy, wiping the tears from his cheeks and scrubbing the dirt off his face with her thumb, all the while muttering scornfully under her breath.

XXX

**_I won't play if she's in danger! _****His determination would be inspiring if it weren't for the fact he was chalk white and sprinting from her.**

_Ding Dong_. The lock twisted open with a subtle click and her voice rang gently through the corridors, "I'm coming in," It's only common etiquette to ring the doorbell and alert your host, she mustn't forget her manners. Her pale white toes held softly by the powder blue slippers she wore stepped delicately onto the wooden floor.

"Hurry up and run," She whispered, her feet gently slipped out of the shoes. _They bruise so easily though..._ The woman inside pouted as she looked at the dainty curves of her bare feet. _Ah well. It's not like I really need to run._

"Let's play tag and have fun." Giggling as she started to float along the floor.

"I'm coming in," Her otherwise sweet voice only brought more tears to his eyes as it bounced across the walls towards his ears. Drowned in cold sweat he slammed doors open in desperation, searching for a place to hide. _No, no, no, there isn't anywhere!_ His feet pounding on the floor as he racked his brain for a map of the house. _When I played hide and seek with my friends, where did I hide? Ah but that's right, I only ever played with Celeste. It was always just us. I never... had any other friends. Will this... be our last game together?_

"Hic... hic..." _I... I... I don't want this to end. _"Hic... hic..."_ In the end... '__**Kill the doll**__.'_ **_I don't want this to end._** Snot running down his nose, the boy's breath quickened, searching for air between hiccups and leaps; his blind eyes only saw the moonlight shining through his tears, his feet moving by instinct.

A silver knife slept in his hand.

XXX

"_Bonjour." _An angel from heaven knelt on the earth before a bench, smiling softly up at the child.

_"Bonjour."_ She whispered again, wiping away the last of his tears as he looked down in amazement to his saviour.

"Umm... Th-thank you..." His eyes entranced by her shimmering glow, the two sat for a while. Simply staring. A child of Earth and a child of the Heavens, both equally intrigued by the creature from a different world.

"Oh, what's this? You made a friend?" The boy jumped from his seat and stared up at his mother like a rabbit in headlights.

"This, this is...!" The girl slowly drew her hand from the air where the boy's face used to be and stood up, patting her dress clean as she glanced up at the older woman.

"_Bonjour madame, excusez-moi mais..."_ to the young boy's surprise he quickly found himself cut off from the conversation as the two women conversed.

"Mama..." he said after a while, "you speak this language?"

"Of course I do, darling. French is my second language, remember? Oh and this is Celeste. She's going to be living here from now on, she just moved from Southern France and can't speak English yet but I hope you'll be her friend; she seems to really want to talk to you! Haha, I'm sure you'll get along just fine. Help her learn quickly, okay? She's in a French school for now as it's hard to get into a school when the term's nearly over but she'll be starting in your school next year because her father wants to speed up her learning! Isn't that _fun_!" His mother had a habit of rambling off and forgetting to allow time for others to speak, something the boy had a hard time trying to manage as he flustered in search of something to say. The blonde girl "Celeste" just looked at him and smiled, her hands holding onto each other in front of her skirt.

His mother must have somehow contacted the girl's family as before he knew it they spent every day with each other. He never saw her house but she was delivered daily by a black car and was always standing politely outside his doorway promptly at 9 o'clock. Her English steadily improved as they got to know each other, even before that though they'd point at toys and smile as a way to communicate. If they went outside to play, she'd hold his hand firmly and glare at adults who approached. She was like a second mother to him and his older sister in the eyes of others. Eventually they grew to mutual ground. She'd protect him but he'd always want to protect her, so when he mustered the courage to try, she let him play as the older brother.

His closeness with her didn't always bring smiles though. The other girls in their class thought he was being selfish for always keeping her to himself. What they didn't realize was that the one time Celeste went to play with the girls and left him alone, she'd found him blue and red with a bloated, tearful face and so vowed never to leave him again. Since then she'd stuck by his side despite the glares this caused him to receive, even going as far as to wait outside the bathroom doors for each other. She only left him when the sun began to set and the black car came to pick her up before dinner.

XXX

"Ding dong," she sang. _What a pretty little voice._ "I've come in," she called. "Hurry up and hide," her excitement grew and grew. She'd heard so many rumours, 'such a childish game' they'd say. But for those who'd played they revealed it was the most fun they'd had in decades, centuries even, for some. "Let's play hide-and-seek and have fun."

"Hah... Hah..." Faster, faster; he sped and slipped, his socks making no cushion for his elephant feet. "Hah… Hah…" Gasping, the boy had never been very good at sports. There was a reason they called him weak. "Huu haah, hah, hah," he gulped and spluttered; perspiration chilling his body. _Where, where, where?!_

Stomp. Stomp. Stomp. _Silly little thing._ Stomp, stomp, stomp. _The thumping of your footsteps…_ Stomp, stomp, stomp, _I can hear it_. She drifted along the brown panelled floor; slowly making her way through the corridor. _Your ragged breathing…_ She giggled softly, playing with the soft blonde hair tickling her neck. _I can hear it._

_There!_ Suddenly he crashed into the wall, _Of course!_ His wild eyes fixed on the towering staircase next to him. _Upstairs! I can hide somewhere there! But where? Where, where… where could she never find me?_

But she always did.

**XXX**

**Hey, how are you enjoying the story so far? I'd really appreciate some reviews! I started working on this a while back and as usual... on/off project ^-^" But I've posted all I have so far and will be working on the next chapters along with the Alice The Human Sacrifice story (check it out? -There's way more on that than there is on here so far...) Oh and at the end I'll be creating a little index of the small things I personally added and why.  
**

**So please review! Positive or negative, all's welcome :)  
**


	5. Hide Tightly

The steps turned to strides and the strides turned to skips as Kuromi pulled the body forwards. The whites' of Celeste's eyes had turned pitch black the moment the spirit had entered but now her blue rings turned scarlet as her excitement continued to increase; sharp white teeth peeked out from her pale lips. Her arms hung limply, pushed back by the air in a nearly wing-like way as she sped around the house. "Hide tightly!" She warned, _I can see it, your hair._

A chill of terror ran up the boy's back. It was her voice, yet it wasn't. The soft caress of her thick accent was mixed with an older, more mature woman's voice.

The child's gold locks flew through the air as Kuromi searched each room, always catching a glimpse of the running boy. _Hide tightly_, "I can see it," _your hair…_ Her delicate figure was light on the feet. The only reason she'd yet to catch the boy was because, well, why would she want to just yet? The game had only just begun.

_This isn't a game! _'It's just a game! Nothing will really happen. But you're too scared to test it aren't you?' the boys had teased him, shoving him against the locker until he agreed. 'But how would they even know he'd done it?' He wondered. What was he supposed to tell them; I played and a spirit possessed Celeste, ask her if you want proof? _Wait a second. What happened to Celeste?_

Having finished exploring the ground floor, Kuromi spotted the tall dark stair case. _Hide tightly… _She took a step forwards and sure enough _I can see it, _short brown locks shined in the moonlight, disappearing into the darkness upstairs. "Your hair." She whispered, smirking. _He isn't very fast._

**_What happened to Celeste?! _**Horror dawned even harder on his face as he froze just in front of his bedroom door. If she was being possessed then what was actually happening? Was she still in there somewhere? In that body, with the spirit? Was it like tug-of-war? Or had she merely been kicked out when the ghost entered? Was she still alive? Would she ever come back? And how was he supposed to finish the game… Suddenly realizing the situation he was still in, his eyes widened at the sound of approaching footsteps and he quickly slid into the room, shutting the down behind him.

Trotting up step by step, Kuromi stopped at the landing, smug as a cat. _Hide tightly,_ He really isn't very good at this, she thought, turning her head left towards a door shutting quickly. For a brief moment she once again saw his maroon locks. _I can see it._


	6. Lifetime

_Ahhh, where? Where can I hide so she won't find me? _His breathing was shallow and his head clouded. He'd never stayed up this late before. The small girl simply smiled and waited outside, closing her eyes and covering her ears to allow him hiding time. _I don't want this game to end too quickly… because then it'd be boring._

"Huff, huff," but the boy had no time to catch his breath as he raided the room frantically with his eyes. _Where, where, where?_

The sweet tune of "Je t'ai trouvé" appeared from above.

"Ah!" The young boy turned his head up in surprise and let his hands drop from his hair. "Not fair, you always find me!"

"Well that's the point of the game, silly!" Giggling, Celeste helped pull the boy to his feet. "It's your turn to find me now." She smiled and ran off as the boy closed his eyes and started counting.

_Here? Ahh, or would here be better?_ The short blonde was facing the tough decision of hiding in the bush or on the branches of the tree above it. _I don't want it to be too easy for him… But will he find me in the tree?_

"I found you!" His moppy brown hair shaded his eyes as he leant over the bristly bush.

_Ahh, he needs a haircut. _She giggled at the way his hair fell straight like a girl's.

"Hey, were you even hiding?" He asked with irked suspicion.

"What do you mean?! That was my best hiding spot!" She replied with mock annoyance. The boy laughed and took her by the hand, pulling her out of the tangled branches of the bush. Despite the shaking of heads, deep sighs and tiresome glances, they both knew the other was always there for them. Even if they weren't aware, they had the kind of close, trusting relationship that would last a lifetime.

_Who knew a lifetime would be so short?_

_Knock, knock_. Her soft knuckles rapped against the cold wood. Her cold voice pushed through the crack under the door as she whispered in gleeful suspense "I'm in front of your bedroom door, I'm coming in," the feeling of high was ascending. _I won't ask for permission. This game has gone beyond manners now._

_Knock, knock._ Her toes wiggled in excitement, her head began to rock with the imagined melody of the doorbell. Shaking, her hand reached out and opened the door.


	7. Je t'ai Trouvé

Shivering, cowering; the trembling boy suppressed his whimpers.

Charmed by the view, "I'm inside your room." Kuromi was hypnotised by all the small things. She'd never seen such a simple children's room, especially not one with books. _So you're a reader, huh?_ Trailing her fingers over the worn spines made her realize she couldn't remember the last time she'd seen a child hold, let alone read, a book. However the distraction did not last long as she quickly remembered her waiting prey. "Where are you hiding?" Almost reaching an orgasmic ecstasy, she could barely let the words leave her mouth as she warned him; "the game is almost at an end".

The black dress floated like a mushroom momentarily as she kneeled to the ground. "Ahh, even though I looked under your bed… You're not here."

It felt like a fire was going off in his head, as if a bomb was constantly exploding. His cold sweat drenched his body as it began to say ever so slightly in the confined area. A machete-like kitchen knife was slowly slipping out of his grip.

"What about here?" The tips of her golden hair brushed the floorboards as she tilted her head to look under the desk. _Tch._ With a distasteful click of the tongue her small charcoal eyes scanned the room. "Next…" The voice trailed off in thought.

_Ah. My head hurts…_ he barely had the strength to keep his eyes open and he could feel every ounce of energy oozing out of his body as he slipped in and out of consciousness. He vaguely recognized the sounds of his furniture being moved or opened as she searched for him. _I can't. Not yet. Please, just don't let me fall asleep. _A single tear slid lazily down his cheek. _I have to save her. I can't sleep yet because I have to save her. I have to save Celeste._

Head swaying to the imagined song, Kuromi searched every aspect of the room. She looked under cushions, behind desks; she even popped her head outside to make sure she hadn't missed him. She was beginning to be irked by the lack of the young boy she was trying to find. Her hair rose and swayed from a non-existent wind as her impatience rose.

_I have to save Celeste. She needs me, she's waiting. I have to save. That's why… That's why I can't… I can't… Fall asleep._

Such a miniscule sound, no louder than a mouse, but to trained ears the clink of metal was enough. _You seem to have forgotten the most important rules, little boy. You already missed so many, but now?_

When hiding, don't make a noise.  
When hiding, don't fall asleep.  
No matter what, don't let the doll catch you unaware.

Giggles bubbled out of her delicate mouth, her cheeks ached from smiling. _So you were here all along. Next hiding spot to look is… _She wasted no time gripping the handle hard enough to draw blood as she swung the door open wide. _Your closet!_

"Je t'ai trouvé!" Her laughter louder than thunder, her bliss so heightened that she didn't even realize she didn't know French. Dagger's glinted from the light as her pale lips revealed the row of canines. _Je t'ai trouvé!_


	8. Goodbye

Chanting her favourite lullaby, she sung "ding dong, here you are". Terror smacked the boy hard as his eyes grasped hold of the situation. _Her voice._ His eyes blurred with tears as he looked at the monstrous face above him. The contrast was horrifying. _Her voice. _Memories of a happy Celeste singing absent mindedly about a bird clouded his mind. Come to think of it, he realized that he never really liked that song. It always creeped him out.

"Little skylark, lovely little skylark. Little skylark, I'll pluck your feathers off." Celeste was sitting on the edge of the garden's wall, swinging her legs as she gazed at the clouds. Her whisper-like singing always calmed the boy. Apparently it was a French nursery rhyme however she would sing it in English so he could understand. He had a tendency to ignore the lyrics of her songs as it was the voice he loved but on that autumn day, staring up at her from the comfort of her lap, he decided to listen properly. "I'll pluck the feathers off your wings, I'll pluck the feathers off your wings." One hand was leaning on the flat area of the wall to support her; the other was curling his hair around her fingers. "Off your wings, off your wings." His eyes squinted slightly, were these really the lyrics? "Off your tail, off your tail." He turned his head in to nuzzle her stomach. "Off your neck, off your neck." The song was beginning to scare him as he brought a hand up to hold onto the side of her shirt. "Off your eyes, off your eyes." Celeste was oblivious and quite happily observing a small nest of birds in a tree out in the field nearby. "Off your beak, off your beak." The scent of apple pie wafted towards them from the open kitchen window. "Off your head, off your head." The boy tried hard to focus on the delicious smell but could no longer shut his ears to her lyrics. "Little skylark, lovely little skylark." Scrunching up his face, he tried hard not to dirty her pretty white blouse as he held in the sniffles. "Little skylark, I'll pluck your feathers off."

Celeste was worried sick from his sudden bawling and tears, even when they'd been served ice cream and pie, she couldn't figure out what had happened and he refused to say anything.

"Ding dong."

It was like that now. The song was beautiful; it was the voice of an angel in heaven looking fondly down at him, blessing him with her charms… But at the same time the blessing was despicable. Who would want such a blessing? Such a hateful wish.

"You were here all along." The content smile that appeared on Celeste's face felt like the worst lie he'd ever been told. "You're it," she laughed. "Ding dong, ding dong!" Delight was clear on her ghastly face. "I've found you now!" In the mess of it, he noticed her body seemed blurred, as if the lens of a camera hadn't focussed properly. "You're it!" _But I don't want to be it!_ He didn't even realize his screams were silent.

Far in the distance, hiding in a hedge outside the house was a young boy. Rather large for his age, Eric was crouching, squashed, watching the house. He hadn't heard anything since Celeste had fallen. He'd almost ran out to catch her when he saw her frail body hit the floor. It as far away but he felt like the life had flown out of her in that moment. At least, that's what he thought until he saw her stand up again and enter the house. Everything was confusing. He didn't know what was going to happen. He regretted going along with the dare Sam had offered. _Stupid Sam._ _Doesn't know what the boy's getting into._ His fingers intertwined and squished each other. He couldn't stop fidgeting as he watched the silent house. _I should have called her earlier. I should have warned her at the end of school. Then she wouldn't have left. Then they'd both be fine. He wouldn't have played. She'd be safe. They wouldn't both be stuck in that hell hole with a spirit. _He cursed loudly at his stupidity and continued to watch the house.

"So you were here all along." _That was actually a pretty good game. But you know… _"You're it," _I don't plan on letting you win!_

The chant was repeated, _why's it always the same lines? I don't like this song!_ Frustration and terror swirled inside the frozen boy. "Ding dong, I've found you now!" Her once beautiful, model-like face was now a gruesome fright. Her button nose was a spear's iron spike, her iris a pool of lava in the middle of an empty void, shark teeth under her chalky lips, cheeks sunken to a skeleton, arrow like ears cornered at the tips like that of an imp's, fairy gold hair framed her in a dazzling egg of locks. "You're it." Out of nowhere he felt his brain tearing apart, squishing itself then slicing itself up into tiny pieces with a painfully blunt knife before popping every small bit of the pink organ and smashing the rest under a heavy hammer.

"Ding dong." Unlike the boy, Kuromi knew all the rules. Just like him, she'd never played the game. But unlike him, she'd been hearing about it her whole afterlife. This simple uniqueness made all the difference in the outcome of the game. Just like every other game, both players play to win. _And _"It looks like I've won."

As if each limb were being torn off, Celeste felt the agony resonate in her young body. Her throat was burning and she couldn't shake the creepy tune of the familiar doorbell from her mind. She wanted to writher on the floor in self-pity and anguish but her body wasn't listening to her.

_Ahh! _She called out his name. _Why am I… What am I doing? _Distressed by the sight of her best friend more frightened then he'd ever been, she yelled his name and tried to reach out. _This is torture! Seeing him so close, why can't I touch him?_

"Ding dong" _This is my voice! But why? I don't want to sing that! Such a tormenting theme… He needs me. Why can't I speak? Why can't he hear me? Hey, _once more she called out to him, _I'm calling you! I'm here! It'll be okay!_ "Receive your penalties." The black goddess could hear her. She could hear every second of thought going through the girl's mind and it was a treat to the ears. That moment alone was paradise, not because she won, but because she knew she'd won and no one else knew what would happen.

Kuromi's smile dropped to the sobbing face of Celeste and the boy knew in that split second what was going to happen. His hand reached out in desperation, _she's scared too. I have to save her. Celeste, I – You what? _His thoughts were interrupted by a snarky voice. Celeste only had that moment to see him recognize her before his frown turned to a sadistic smirk.

Ding dong.

The harmony rung out once more. The boy was standing. His head hung, his back to the door.

The game is at an end.

Peacefully, this line was spoken in calm honesty. A small frail lump lay sprawled on the floor. Black, gold and crimson red were the only colours you could make out from the gory lump of what had once been a body.

There is no one left.

The silver knife he held onto was stained with fresh blood.

Ding dong.

Forever, this sound became immortal the moment she died. It's an infinite noise in their head. A dearly beloved lullaby that keeps them content. The body shifted slightly, his brown hair parted enough to reveal his hollow crow eyes.

Goodbye to everyone.

They smiled in harmony. Her teeth threatened to slice his tongue open. _I guess I won't be seeing Emrys for a while, _was her last happy thought as she strode to the door. Male bodies take some getting used to.


	9. Glossary

**Names:**

Kuromi: Black Beauty. (Japanese)  
Anastasia: Resurrection. (Greek)  
Emrys: Immortal. (Welsh)  
Celeste: Heavenly. (French)

**Songs: **

All: _Hide and Seek Alone_ sung by Vocaloid SeeU written by 호옹이(Ho-ong-i), English translation by brokenspirit72 (Thank you Youtube!)  
Prologue: "Make no noise, no sudden shock, my little boy sleeps;" = "Μην κάνετε κανένα θόρυβο, δεν ξαφνικό σοκ, Μικρό παιδί μου κοιμάται?" : _Make No Noise_, a Greek lullaby.  
Chapter 7: The song about the skylark is the singable translation of a popular French nursery rhyme, _Alouette_.

**French words:**

Arrête: Stop  
Bonjour: Hello  
Bonjour madame, excusez-moi mais...: Good morning, excuse me but... (Polite)  
Je t'ai trouvé: I found you

Thank you for reading all the way through and I hope you enjoyed. :) Reviews would be appreciated and if you liked this feel free to check out my other stories!

If your curiousity/boredom overcomes you, feel free to explore my over works at Facebook /CherryxChan98 Thank you!


End file.
